A Romantic Friendship
by Lyn Black
Summary: The Lord of the Rings meets Harry Potter's world. R/R (please...) *drops onto knees in prayer position*
1. Chapter One

A Romantic Friendship D/C: I don't own Harry Potter & related characters, or even Legolas Greenleaf (aww.!@#$!) they belong to people with lawyers, attorneys and copyrights so please don't sue me (besides I'm low on cash at the moment!) anyways please review  
  
I came into a long room with 6 tables adorned with golden plates, surrounded by students of all ages. I am Lyn of the Elven. I carry the usual characteristics of most of my people, pale, pale blonde hair, running down my back; trademark light skin and sparkling blue eyes. An aged man strolls out and stands before a woman holding a patched and frayed hat. He speaks, " Welcome to Hogwarts, all. Before we proceed with the Sorting, I have a few announcements to deliver. For those who do not know, Hogwarts used to be open to all students, humans, Elven, hobbits, and dwarves. But that all changed when He-who-shall-not-be-named came into power over 20 years ago. However, that all changed with his downfall, which brought forth a new respect for the families of your fellow classmates. You are now allowed to re-join the ranks of your fellow classmates. That is why the extra table is here. If there are any questions, feel free to ask me. Now let the Sorting commence!" The female begins speaking. "Greenleaf, Legolas" He came forth, a charming Elven, stands beside the stool and pulled on the ancient-looking hat. From a rip on the brim, a voice speaks loudly. "Fifth year, Griffindor." He got up and took a seat at a table with a crimson banner, yielding a goldenrod lion. "Lyons, Lyn" was called by Professor McGonagall. I stepped up and pulled the fashion statement- wannabe on. " Hmmm.not a bad mind.brave and kindhearted.tough decision," loomed a voice in my head. "How about.5th year Griffindor!" I take it off and hand it to Professor McGonagall. I sit next to my lifelong friend, Legolas. "Congratulations," we chorused to each other. I stare into these eyes I hadn't noticed before. Crystalline blue with a slight hint of indigo fill my sights. "Legolas, this is going to be a great year." "It sure will," he says, with a killer smile. 


	2. Chapter Two

Book 1 chpt. 2 Looking ahead to sixth year, Hogwarts changed very little. That Harry Potter kid fought Lord Voldemort again and he lived. Sitting during Charms, Legolas and I talked until Professor Flitwick came in. "Are you staying over Christmas?" he asks. "Yeah, are you?" I answer. "I sure am," flashing that killer smile I have come to know and love. Later on, at Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Hayes was talking about something to do with the Unforgivable Curses. Something about weird effects during Wizard's Duels when they are used. "There is only one known person that this effect has happened to and he survived Avara Kedavra, beat it too, twice," pointing to Harry Potter in the second seat, 5th row. Now this is a full Griffindor class, so naturally everyone started a standing ovation. The class ended at that tone. "Have a happy Christmas, all!" Professor called after a rush of students who were all pushing at once to get out of the doorway. Legolas and I talked on the way to Griffindor tower. "Isn't this great? No more listening to Snape take away House points. No long and drawn- out History of Magic lessons, for a whole two weeks!" he says. "Bezoar stone," we call to a painting of an extremely fat woman in a livid pink dress. "And the same to you too," she replies as the painting swung open. We walk into the common room. There are only 4 Griffindors staying the break; Harry Potter, his friend Ron Weasley and ourselves. They probably went to talk to Hagrid again. We were all alone in the room. A fire sat before us, burning before us. We sit on a double couch and reminisce about our childhood. "Remember when we were like 8 and you tried to teach me how to work your bow?" I ask. "Yeah, Princess," (AN: his given name is Legolas, son of King Thuranduil, so he calls me "Princess") "My bow never quite recovered from that encounter. I had to replace it," he says, laughingly. We sit Indian-Style on the couch. Our eyes meet unexpectedly, as a hush falls on the room. A silent kiss, as our lips meet silently toward each other. His tongue resting on my own, the faint taste of mint leaves fills my mouth. His hand placed on my cheek, I subconsciously follow his movement: my hand across his cheek. Our embrace is short lived as Harry and Ron stumbled into the room. "Malfoy tried to curse us again," they explain, rushing up to the boy's area of the tower. "We'd better get down to the Hall," Legolas says, a bewildered look on his face. "Ummm.yeah," is all I can reply, oh only about ½ a second later. We walk slowly to the Hall in silence. Greeted by Professor Hayes, we take a seat at a long table, Staff and Faculty mingle with the students (AN: all except for Slimeball Snape, of course. If he did mingle, I'd send him up to Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing for a temporary insanity cure). There are only about 20 students who decided to stay the Break, so we all sat at one table. "Minerva.errr. Professor McGonagall went home to see her sister this Christmas and will not be joining us," Dumbledore says, blushing. 


	3. Chapter Three

Book 1 Chapter 3 Our embrace, although short lived, had not escaped our memories. The remembrance of our fateful encounter still fresh in my mind, I try to recall every second of it at any given moment in the day. After Christmas Eve, it all took a dramatic turn for the best: we actually talked about it. A newfound feeling towards each other, we met once again unexpectedly. This time, once again in the Common room, but this time before the adorned tree rather than the glowering fire. Harry and Ron went out to visit Hagrid at his hut earlier this morning. Presents clustered around a tree aglow, all various shapes and sizes. It looks like Legolas got the new arrows for his bow, along with other mismatched packages. I think that I got the broom I asked for. I hope it is a Nimbus 2002, the top of the line in racing brooms, aside from the Firebolt, of course. Legolas strode down the boys dormitory, across the Common room. He carried three packages, wrapped in elegant gold paper with the Greenleaf family seal adorning the top. He casually sauntered over to the tree and set them under it. "Ladies first, Princess," he said, with a smile plastered across his face. So I picked up a small package and examined it. It said "To Miss Lyn, from the Faculty and Staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," surrounded with hunter green paper. About the size of an 8"x10"(photo), I opened it without hesitation. A black notebook with a feather quill, each bearing the Hogwarts seal (a letter H surrounded with each a serpent, lion, badger and another creature I could not at the moment) I set it down at an end table to my side. "Next," I call with a gleam in my eye. He picks up the present from me and examines it before opening it. A photo frame bearing a photo of us at 3, giving each other a hug, was adorned with little silvery glitter hearts. A smile crossed his face. "I love it. Did you make this?" he asked. "Yup," I reply. We continue opening presents. I received a racing broom (a Nimbus, like I asked for), a "Weasley Sweater" as Ron calls it, a copy of Hogwarts, A History, hair ornaments, and various other items. I hesitate before picking up the gift from Legolas. "Come on, open it," he prods. I take a breath and open the glistening package. A gold locket adorned with stars and moons catches my eyes. "Wow, its beautiful," I manage to stutter. "Open it," Legolas prods again. I follow his order to find tiny photos of the two of us. "Together forever, like it should be. Someday I will make you my own," he replies.  
  
Dammit, don't you just love cliffies!!!!! 


End file.
